The present invention relates to a semiautomatic deep frier with fume and smell purifiers, that is as its name suggests a deep frier with all tasks semi-automated, and in which prior to extraction of the frying fumes a fume and smell purification takes place.
Thus, the present invention can be circumscribed to the field of deep friers in which certain frying functions may be programmed.
As of this moment the applicant is unaware of a semiautomatic deep friers in which a fume and odour purification takes place prior to extraction of the fumes resulting from flying.
However, we must mention Spanish patent titled Potato Chip Dispenser with publication number ES 2107367, in which the potato, once peeled, cut and refrigerated is fed by means of a worm gear to a moving trolley placed on an adjustable counterweight balance, passing onto a deep frier with one or two consecutive doses, and falling onto a tray separated by a double worm gear with conical ends in which once the potato is fried it is salted and the desired sauces are added. The frier basically comprises a scoop, a blade driving motor, and a tank. With this patent we wish to point out that the means provided for the action of frying are already known. However, in all deep friers present in the market the fumes are extracted directly to the exterior or are previously passed through a filter. Extraction of frying fumes implies a number of disadvantages, such as requiring a smoke extraction system for the site, with the ensuing pipes leading to the top of the building to prevent problems with neighbours, in addition to the odours and grease which are naturally left in the surroundings.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned disadvantages and to provide deep friers already present in the market with the means required to purify fumes and odours resulting from frying, prior to their extraction to the outside.
The invention disclosed for a semiautomatic deep frier with purification of fumes and odours consists of a deep frier which allows to fry any frozen or fresh food not larger than a given size, in which said frier basically comprises an external structure in which the frier itself is housed, as well as other elements required for frying, such as the electrical board or programming panel from which the various programs are accessed and modified, where modification entails altering the frying time of each program. In addition there is the fume condenser, the filter box for the previously condensed fumes, the collector, the residue caisson, etc.
The deep frier elements required to obtain the object of the present invention for a semiautomatic deep frier with fu me and smell purifiers are the condenser and the filter box. The condenser is a prism shaped elements inside which is a stainless steel coil through which flow all vapours generated during frying, causing their condensation. After these fume s are condensed water and oil a re generated, which are collected by a collector pipe placed on the bottom of the condenser, specifically on the lower end of the coil. To said collector is connected a plastic tube which drains the oil to a tank for recovery of liquid residues. The remaining vapour which has not condensed, that is the dry air resulting from the condensation, is passed through two active carbon filters placed in the filter box, so that all odours are extracted which may remain in the frying fumes, and are expelled through a grille placed on the top of the frier, where expelled fumes have been previously purified and all smells removed.